The Lilo Adventures of Barbie and The Rockers
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance go to space to preform a concert.
1. Concert in Space

In Florida, The Celestian alliance were in Nasa, where Barbie was going to preform the first outer space concert for world peace. As they were exploring the area, Kiki found a squid like experiment and shooter water at them. Lilo said, "Experiment 501 a.k.a Yin, she can squirt water.

As they captured her and placed her in the shed. Barbie and Ken were really upset because The Rockers were stuck in traffic. They needed a new back-up band to preform for their outer space concert. Stitch thought that they would fill in for them. Twilight had just the awnser on how can they preform. She summoned 6 instruments in the air. They were, "The Equestriments". Unlike real ones where you take a while to learn it, they play the instruments from the heart and the instruments will do the rest. They don't count as cheating though. David picked the drums, Kristen picked the tambourine, Frank picked the guitar, Kiki picked the bass, and Betty Ann picked the keytar. Gary decided to sing lead for this. He sang Phineas and The Ferbtones latest hit, "Your not Ferb". They accidentally got discovered by Barbie and Ken. They thought that their perfect. Ken asked, "Do you want to go in space with us?". The Celestian Alliance said, "Yes."

They got into the rocket and went up to space. Lilo was excited to be in space again. Stitch waved to the planet and said, "Me so cute and fluffy." As they looked around the space ship, they saw a disco. Kristen raised her right hand and said, "Generosity, turn us into disco dancers." As of that, they were wearing disco clothes. Betty Ann said, "This should be perfect for the gimmick of our band.". They decided to practice "Disco Minature Golfing Queen." Another Phineas And The Ferbtones hit.

As they were practicing, they winded up in a mysterious dimension with skeletal beings and supernatural stuff.


	2. Skeletal Dimension

Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Him, and Goldar who were, "Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom". until a mysterious laser wrecked their instruments. Then laser came from a mysterious gold and black humanoid figure named, "Royal Pain." "What are you doing in my gadget room?!" Royal Pain shouted. "Sir, I told you not to use Royal Pain's gadget room as a concert hall." Numerous skeletal people and watchdogs were running scared out of the gadget room.

Meanwhile, our heroes landed in the skeletal dimension. Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted to go exploring. After they put on their spacesuits, they started going around the place. "Tucker? Tucker?" Gary said. He then realize his brother was missing. "If he embarrasses me in front of the dimension, I might become a big laughing stalk. Gary, Twilight, Lilo and Stitch quickly put on their spacesuits and ran out of the ship.

The capital city of The Skeletal dimension, "Zeddzburg" there were halloween themed places and skeletons everywhere. One said, "" another said, "". They were preforming, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song" Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Tucker! What are you doing?" "Practicing for the show." Tucker said. "Everyone will laugh at your act" said Twilight "Let's get out of here!" said Stitch. As they were about to escape, the door shut and Royal Pain entered. "The Celestian alliance, most people in the Skeletal Dimension talk about you." it said. "Magic!" said Gary. Magenta beams come out of his harmony ring and knocked out Royal Pain. Twilight used her magic to break a window and they escaped before Royal Pain got out of the clutter.

The eight of them quickly got to the ship on time and escape The Skeletal Dimension. As they were flying around in space, Tucker saw a an escape time travel pod, thinking it was a laundry shoot. The Cutie Mark Crusaders placed 60s clothes in it. As they left to activate it. Lilo, Pleakely, Stitch, Angel, Juumba, the ponies, Barbie and Ken saw the 60s clothes and went inside to get them out. After Angel got in, the escape pod closed tightly and launched.


	3. 1960's Chicago

The escape pod with the trapped ponies, experiments, aliens and humans lead them to Chicago. When they got out, they notice people were wearing mod clothing, driving corvettes, and mustangs. It was weird. As they pass a radio store, the radio announcer said, "And that was The Archies with their latest hit, "Sugar, Sugar", here are a group of girls who know how to get the purr to music, "Josie And The Pussycats" with "Inside, Outside, Upside Down". Then it hit Twilight. "Josie And The Pussycats were a hit band in the 60s and 70s, meaning it's the 1960s!" They found a T. V studio where they can hide until further notice.

Inside the studio, music started to play. It freaked out the ponies. "Musical!" said Stitch. They were on the set of The Corny Collins Show. On the set were Amby Von Tussle, her cohorts, "Tammy" and "Shelly" a. k. a, "The Cornettes" 6 other dancers, and 5 teenagers name, "Gene", "Eleanor", "Laing,", "Donna" and "Bruce". Twilgiht remembered that their the original Midnight Society that Gary told him about. After their they got onstage, they accidentally messed up the number by stepping on The Cornettes feet and making them fall. "Last month, there are two finalist in the new "United Kingdom Singing Bash!" where two lucky contestants, one male and one female compete to be the new Corny Collins Show member. Let's start off with the beautiful, "Agatha". Everyone cheered for a beautiful red haired girl who sang onstage, "Falling For Ya." from Wet Side Story. Backstage, Angel and Stitch danced to it.

"The Day Started Ordinary, boys walking by."

As Bruce was dancing, he bumped into Agatha, which made her land into Gene's arms. Agatha started to fall deeply in love with him.

"And Now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya."

Agatha got out of Gene's arms and walked away. "Let's hear it for Agatha." said Corny. Everyone applauded for her performance. "She's good." said Fluttershy. "Now for our male candidate to be the new member from England, "Allistair Loveless III". A boy with black hair and blue eyes and wearing black clothing came up while everyone booed at him. "Your supposed to be cheering for me." said Allistair in an angry voice. Nobody listened. The music started to play, "Unpleasant Valley Sunday" his version of The Monkees', "Pleasant Valley Sunday." Everyone booed after that. "Speaking of The Monkees, we get to see them perform tomorrow when we pick our new member." said Corney.

After the show, the ponies saw a strict woman, "Velma Von Tussle" she was complaining about Gene and his friends messing up the acts. "Those Klutzes have got to go." said Velma. Her assistant, "Emma Webster" said, "Now Miss, I'm sure they didn't mean to mess up." "Fetch me some tea Miss. Webster." said Velma. Emma walked off to get some tea. "You know, everyone has been booing at me since I got on the show. I don't know why." "Maybe it's because they can't stand your attitude. I read that your poor and wanted money. You're like me kid. Ever since my husband, "Franklin" passed away, I wanted to get more money and what better way then to make The Corny Collins show very popular. Tomorrow is the finals, and we're going to keep Agatha from winning the contest."


	4. Midnight Society

After the show Agatha felt a smile and sang, **"I can hear the bells, well don't you hear 'em chime? Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time?" **Fluttershy felt the song inside and sang along,** "I can hear the bells, My head is spinning. I can hear the bells, Something's beginning. I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin' LISTEN! I can hear the bells." **"Oh My, that song is beautiful." said Fluttershy. The team wasn't on what got into Fluttershy.

Later that evening, they found a trail, leading them to a campfire with a stone chair. "This must be The Midnight Society meeting place." said Twilight. Then they heard footsteps, the old Midnight Society was coming. They hid behind the trees. Only Gene, Laing, Bruce and Donna showed up. "When's the new member going to show up?" said Laing. "I hope it's not Amber, Shelly, or Tammy, or that Alistair Loveless." said Bruce. "I'm sure Eleanor won't bring any of them." said Gene. Then Eleanor showed up with a blindfolded Agatha. Eleanor placed her down and Agatha said, "Submitted for the approval of The Midnight Society, I call this story, "The Tale of The Camelot Dungeon."

"Yvette Gregman was a 13-year-old girl living in London with her parents and her older sister, "Laura". One day she travelled to London's history museum. While they were exploring the place, Laura travelled to the gift shop to find a mysterious amulet it made her travel to Camelot. Unknown to her, Yvette saw what happen and decided to follow her. They were in Camelot and their clothes were a mideval style. They explored the place when a mysterious woman kidnapped Laura. Yvette knew that she had to rescue her. She found the beautiful Queen Guinivere that her sister is missing. Guinivere knew it was one of Morgan Le Fay's tricks. She said, "She might have hold her hostage in the dungeons." Yvette knew she had to find the dungeon and her sister. Yvette found the dungeon and walked downstairs. None of the dungeon keepers were there. "Yvette!" said a voice. It was Laura "I'm so glad your here. I'm sorry that I got us in this." Yvette had to find the key and promised to come back for her sister. As she was looking around the dungeon for the key, bats came down and scared her. She ran until she found a room filled with keys. She didn't know which one was the right key, so she took all of them and returned to the dungeon. As she got to the right key, Laura was free. "Where do you think your going?" said Morgan. They knew they had to escape, Morgan started to chant, "Rattato Ratatte, you will be rats for me." Laura grabbed a shield and the spell reflected it and hit Morgan. The duo made it back to the present and the amulet lost it's powers. They decided not to tell their parents because they didn't want anyone to think their crazy. The End"

The team agreed to let her in. "Congrats Agatha, welcome to The Midnight Society." said Gene. Agatha removed her blindfold to see The Midnight Society. Lilo accidentally applauded and The old Midnight Society noticed her. "Hello, I'm, "Lilo Pelekai" and these are the ponies. As they were exiting the meeting place, Lilo told them what happened. Eleanor said, "Lilo, it's time how to live in the 1960s." The girls took Lilo to the clothing store, "Greta's Dresses." **"Hey Lilo! Hey Lilo! Welcome to The 60's. Oh Lilo! Oh Lilo! Welcome to the 60s." **they sang. Lilo showed up in mod clothing. **"Welcome to the 60s." she sang.**


End file.
